


Midnight Worries

by OnyxSardonyx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSardonyx/pseuds/OnyxSardonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was one of the first Homestuck things I ever wrote. I hope you liked it.</p></blockquote>





	Midnight Worries

"Kanaya?"

"Hmm?"

"You awake?"

"Hmm."

"Sorry."

"..."

"... Kanaya?"

"..."

"..."

"You should go to sleep, Rose."

"..."

"..."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"..."

"..."

"I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"..."

"Why would you be scared, what are you scared of?"

"..."

"Rose?"

"... The dark."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Maybe, if you could..."

"Oh."

"..."

"Better?"

"Much."

"..."

"At least I can see you now."

"Why are you scared of the dark, Rose?"

"..."

"...?"

"Um."

"...?"

"It just. It reminds me of things I don't want to think about."

"Oh."

"..."

"I'll stay like this, okay? You don't need to be scared."

"Thanks."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"I won't let anything harm you, you know that, right?"

"Hmm. Yes."

"..."

"Thanks."

"Now go to sleep."

"It's not even that late."

"Is too. You need your sleep."

"... Okay."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Kanaya?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"............"

"............"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first Homestuck things I ever wrote. I hope you liked it.


End file.
